


My Shot (Hawke Version!)

by VendelynSilverhawk



Series: Hamilton: A Fandom Musical Parodies [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton: An American Musical
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: A parody of the song "My Shot" from Hamilton, concerning the Champion of Kirkwall. Only partial (for the life of me I could not fit the DAII companions into the Lafayette/Mulligans/Laurens parts, I tried. *weeping* I TRIED). Maybe I'll upload a recorded version later.IF YOU WANT TO USE THIS FOR ANYTHING PLEASE PLEASE ASK ME FIRST OR AT LEAST INFORM ME.If this can inspire more musically-inclined people than myself, I welcome it!! Just let me know, ok?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Working through Lin-Manuel Miranda's rhyme schemes with an "oh" rhyme IS SO DIFFICULT OMG PLEASE DO NOT DO THAT TO YOURSELF  
> I know parts of this are really rough, but sing it to the tune of "My Shot" and you should be able to figure it out.

[Hawke]

 

I did not throw away my shot!

I did not throw away my shot!

 

Oh my father, I’m so sorry

I ran off with Cailan’s army

I was not throwing away my shot!

Then I let that blighted ogre killed my brother

We ran to Kirkwall, dad, but there

a blood mage got my mother

The problem is my shoulders fall with all this talk of duty

I’m gonna need a break

To keep Fenris safe

He's so broody

I'm a failure of a daughter, a slowly dulling blade

Tryin' to find some aid

Got power to kill

But I'm still afraid

Only twenty-six but my mind is older

These dirty Kirkwall streets gettin’ colder, I shoulder

Ev’ry burden, ev’ry disadvantage

I have learned to manage; only have two knives to brandish

Once walked these streets famished

The plan was to fan that spark into a flame

But then the dark closed in so let me spell out the name

I am the-

C-H-A-M-P-I-O-

add “N”- again, now you know

I’m a girl in a city that won’t let me go

Where mages killed my family and then try to show

An overflow of cruelty Templars still bestow

Orsino turns around, starts a riot, though!

And Meredith won’t face the hate nor will she forego

Her crown, but I cannot let the people know

I want to go!

 

 (ignoring all debts they owe)

 

Don’t be shocked when I upset status quo

Push the Gallows in the harbor then sink it low

Watch me grow, so fast I’ll give you vertigo

 

*

 

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

When’s it gonna get me?

On the coast? A blood mage there ahead of me?

If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be?

Will that be the moment Kirkwall sets me free?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you want to use this for any other creative work, just get in touch with me! I'd be delighted, but credit where it's due!


End file.
